Dragon Ball Revelations
by Boltgirl15
Summary: Several years after Kid Buu was defeated, a great disaster struck Earth, killing all but one of the Z fighters. After the event, about a million people were alive. The next generation of saiyans/ Z fighters are alive and well. There job is to protect the Earth. But will they be strong enough to defend their planet from the pending threat?
1. Chapter 1: A New Begining!

**Dragon Ball Revelations**

Chapter 1

_About 10 years ago a great disaster struck the Earth, killing nearly everyone on the planet. Including the Z fighter. Only about a million or so remain. The remaining inhabitants of Earth fight to survive. And a few of the survivors are of saiyan decent. But only about 2 or 3 know of their heritage. This story starts with them._

"Jason! Did you come back with some food?"

"Ya Kay I got some food. It should last us for a few days if we ration it."

Jason and Kay spent most of their lives in this wasteland. The siblings weren't too old at the time of the disaster. All they know is how to survive.

"Well you cook today. I'm going to go and train for a bit. I need to catch up with you." Kay exclaimed as she rushed out the door into the wild.

"Okay. Just be back before dark and don't get into trouble." Jason was a bit protective of his sister. He is older, but only by a few months. The young warriors like any saiyans have the will to fight and get stronger. Competing with each other constantly to try to be on top. And like most saiyans at birth, they still have their tails. The boost of power is helpful at day, but is it at night?

(_In the depths of the woods)_

Kay travels to her secret train spot deep in the tall, dense oak forest. The area is close to a river and is crawling with live. But not like squirrels and rabbits. It's more like wolfs and coyotes. They give the teen girl a challenge to help boost her strength faster than normal. But while walking, she sees a predator that has rarely ever shown its face.

"My my what a fascinating creature you are. I don't think I've seen you around here." Kay stands next to the beast looking as tall as she can but she is only as tall as its foot.

"RRROOOAAAARRRR!" The beast yells in rage. It seems like Kay has upset it somehow. It was as tall as the trees around them. But as massive as 5. But no matter how much it tried to look tough, it was still no match for Kay with the 11 years of training under her belt. Kay put a swift fist into what she believed was the beast's stomach (with something that larger you really can't tell). It cried in pain and tried to squash her under its massive feet. But she was much faster than the beast and dodged with ease. She then flew up into the sky and charged a mighty kick to finish the fight. The beast fell with a massive _THUMP_ and for safe measures she blasted off its head.

"Ha. Too easy. A pack of coyotes is more of a challenge then you. Now, how do I get you back to the cave?" Kay wasn't too good at planning ahead. In the end she dragged it back. She was just in time for dinner.

"Hey Jason! Any chance you know how to cook this for tomorrow?" Kay yelled to her brother with a smirk on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me."

_What do you think of the first chapter? Leave a favorite and leave it in the comments below. I'll try to put out a chapter as soon as I can. Though with my schedule it will probably at least once a week. NOTE: I do not own any part of the Dragon Ball franchise. Also I'm not a professional writer. See you next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2: DiNOsaurs

Chapter 2

The two saiyans lived this way for the majority of their life. Not much had changed. Until a few days later.

"Hey Kay, you might want to come out to see this. I think the creatures family has something to say to you." Jason was starring in shock at the beast. He saw its size when Kay dragged back to their cave, but seeing them alive and standing on two feet was another story.

"Jason what did you sa-" right before Kay could finish her sentence, one of the dinosaurs charged at her with amazing speed. A lot faster than the dinosaur that she killed. Kay was kicked into the air by the dino's gigantic foot. To a normal person, it would have felt like a bus had hit them while it was going 60mph. But of course, she was not a normal person.

"What the heck was that for? Oh ya I killed one of your kind. Sorry I guess. But he attacked first." Kay didn't seem too conserved about the five or six dinosaurs right in front of her "house." But Jason on the other hand, was terrified. Mostly for not seeing these things at all.

"Kay! Be careful! Remember what uncle told you about getting cocky!" Jason wanted to keep Kay as safe as he could. Thought it would be easier to do that if he actually moved instead of standing as still as a statue.

"I got it Jason. You can come up here and help if you want. I hope they put up a better fight than the first one." In the blink of an eye Kay flew over to punch the dinosaur that kicked her in the knee. It seemed to be effective. The dino fell onto its other knee. But right before Kay could land another blow, it slapped her to the ground with its tail.

"Kay! I'm coming!" Jason flew as fast as she could towards the tail print in the ground. Kay stood up dusting herself off.

"These guys are a lot faster and stronger than the last. One slip up and they'll mop the floor with us. Watch out for their tails. They pack a punch with those things. Let's rush them with all are might. I'll take the two on the right, you take the two on the left. Break!" Jason and Kay dashed towards their assigned dinos with all of their speed. Jason made a swift kick to the smallest dinosaur in his bunch, while Kay gave the one that attacked her a strong uppercut to the jaw. Both of the dinos yelled in agony.

"ROAR!" Before the siblings can land the next blow, the others attacked the two with a mighty head butt. Both were sent flying toward each other, eventually colliding.

"OWW! I'm going to get him for that!" Jason yelled angrily as a flaming blue aura surrounded his body like metal on a magnet. He charged at the dinosaur that delivered the head butt and at the last second vanished behind him to deliver a sneak attack from the rear. Knock the beast down with a thump. A one shot kill. The other dinos were enraged that another one of their comrades had fallen by the hands of a young saiyan. All of them charged.

"JASON! LOOK OUT!" Kay yelled as she flew over to go help her brother with the three remaining dinos. Though she didn't get over in time. One slapped him with its tail. Another reused the head butt and the last one gave Jason a hard kick , making him smash into the saiyans home.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Kay furiously shouted as she kick right through the head butters stomach. Making it drop dead on the ground. She flew up to the on to the left of him and punched it in the eye. It stood blinded as Kay barraged it with powerful ki blast to the face. She then faced the last one where she would end it. She moved her hands with amazing speed.

"Burning… ATT.." Right before Kay could finish her sentence, a blue wave went straight through the dinosaur. Ending it. When the smoke cleared Kay saw Jason, standing up, with a look of triumph ne his face.

"Looks like I beat you to the punch. Or should I say, to the blast."

"Shut up bro. You do realize we need to either build, or find a new home now right."

"I do. But can we eat first?"

_What do you guys think of that one? I tried to do the fight scenes as best I could. Please leave a comment and point out any mistakes I made. Also, I made a power level list for so far. It is located down below. I am not an official author. I do not own any of the Dragon Ball franchise. See you all next week. _

Power Levels:

_Jason: 190_

_Jason (Full Power): 220_

_Kay: 190_

_Kay (Full Power): 220_

_Dinosaurs: 185_

_Dinosaurs (Enraged): 200_


	3. Chapter 3: House Building Time

**Chapter 3**

"So Kay, what are we going to do about you know… the house being crushed?" Jason looked a bit embarrassed since it was sort of his fault. But Kay didn't seem to care.

"Well we have two options. One is that we take all of our things and find another cave, or we could just build a new home with the trees and rocks. Your choice."

"I'm good with the second option. It'll just be annoying to carry all of our stuff miles and miles until we find a new cave to live in. So, where should we start?"

"I'll go chop down some trees. You can go get some boulders. Got it?"

"Yep. I'll bring them back here."

So Jason and Kay went to work. Chopping down trees and breaking boulders day and night. Working day and night, exhausted at the end of each day. It was tiring, but the heavy labor was good training for the two saiyans. After two weeks of hard work, they finally finished building their new home.

"Thank Kami we're done! I can't remember the last time I had used so much energy lifting something. But I think it was worth it." Gasp Kay trying to catch her breath from helping Jason put the last giant boulder in place.

"I must say, after two weeks you'd think it look better. But it'll keep us dry when the wet season comes along." Claimed Jason, though he was right.

"Oh shut up. This is the first time we've built a house. In my opinion it looks pretty good." Even though Kay was proud of their work, the house did look a bit unusual. But hey, beggars can't be choosers.

"So Kay, wanna spar? First one to get knocked out of gives up loses."

"You're on! Let's go!"

_I just want to note that I did not know the title I chose for this fan fic was the name of a new DBZ computer game coming out. I know this chapter wasn't really entertaining but like I said, beggars can't be choosers. Don't worry, an action packed chapter will be out next week at the latest. Though it might be sooner since I have a four day weekend from school so I'll be able to put out from more chapters this week. Please comment and follow for more content. I hoped you enjoyed. See you all next week!_


	4. Chapter 4: A New Enemy Approaching

**Chapter 4**

So as the days go on, Jason and Kay live how they have been, which is hunting and gathering. But as the great saying goes, there is always a calm before the storm. A few months after the whole house rebuild, Jason sensed a bad vibe.

"Hey Kay, do you feel that? It feels like all the evil in the world in one spot. Also it's feels as massive as the world!" Jason stuttered. The strongest foe he and his sister have faced is the pack of dinosaurs they verse two months ago.

"Yah. I never thought a power like this excised. It's like one hundred… no one thousand of those dinosaurs. Also, it's heading straight for Earth!" Kay shouted alarmed. They just stood as still as statues, staring at the sky in awe, waiting for the threat to land.

"We should get ready." Announced Jason, breaking the silenced.

"What do you mean get ready?"

"For this new threat. You can feel that this is not someone, or something, friendly. So we should prepare for it to land. We have the time."

"Fine. We'll go through the toughest training of our lives, for about… 3 days?"

"Alright it's settled. We'll train for 3 days and face the threat when it comes." Jason seemed a bit relieved, but still seemed startled.

_(I hope we'll be ready by then. Otherwise we're going to have a big problem on our hands). _Kay still couldn't shake the feeling of hate. Not from the energy but from her hating the energy. There was something about it that seemed familiar. She brushed it aside for now. "So Jason, shall we start?" Kay had a big smirk on her face.

"You bet." Right when he finished his short sentence Kay swung a chop at his neck and a fist at his stomach. The two battled it out from dusk till dawn for what seemed to be an hour that was 3 days, taking a few breaks to eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom. The power was nearing the planted. It seemed even more evil than before.

"Hey Jason, I've been meaning to ask you, when we first felt the energy, I couldn't help but hating the energy."

"I know what you mean. I felt it too. Something about just feels… familiar. Like someone we know. But anyone we know with **that** kind of power was from dad or grandpa." The two quarter-saiyans wondered about it for a minute but remembered the threat soon after.

"Well, familiar or not, it's evil. And we have to stop whatever it is, no matter the cost!" Kay yelled and took to the sky. Jason soon followed her with Kay wrapped in a white aura, fiery with Jason wrapped in blue on.

_(I hope we are ready sis. Otherwise we're screwed). _Jason wondered. But one question kept going through their minds. Who is this new threat? And what does it want with Earth?

_ Sorry I didn't post a chapter last week. My schedule was backed up and my computer was acting screwy. But I got it up this week so that's good. Also, I found out how to name the chapters! __ Hope your excited for the new villain that is arriving on Earth. A battle is definitely going on next chapter. Please comment and I hope you enjoyed. See you next week. _

_**Power Levels (Note these are after the training period):**_

Kay: 355

Jason: 355.5

Mystery villain (from what Jason and Kay think): 780


	5. Chapter 5: A Battle Gone Wrong

Chapter 5

The young saiyans fly as fast as they can to face the evil energy. But the closer they came, the larger the energy seemed to grow.

"Hey Jason I just realized, exactly are we going to do once we get to the energy? Are we just going to swoop in and rush it or what? Because as far as we know, it hasn't done anything wrong."

"Good point. Let's fly down and see what it wants." replied Jason. So the saiyan warriors flew until they found a strange purple alien with spikes on its head with a blue device on its face. They landed a few feet away from it. The alien didn't seem to please with Earth's "welcoming party."

"So, who are you and what's your business on Earth?" ask Jason.

"Well what do we have here? Two little monkeys. I thought that there weren't any more saiyans left in the universe but I guess I was wrong. But monkeys are monkeys." The alien seemed to be mocking the two saiyans. Jason and Kay didn't seemed to be amused.

"You still didn't answer our question. Let me repeat. Who are you and why are you here." Kay seemed to be a bit impatient.

"Fine I'll tell you. My name is Emperor Frost. I am one of the last of the arcosian race. And the ruler of a gang of space warriors who kill the inhabitants of planets and sell them for profit. We thought Earth was a nice planet with few people on it. But since all my warriors are out on different, more important mission I have to kill everyone myself. So in short, I'm here to kill everyone and everything on this planet. That includes you two."

"WHAT?!" Kay and Jason were shocked by this creatures back story. They had to do something to stop this evil alien.

"You're not doing any of that! Not if we have anything to do about it! HAAAAA!" Kay yelled with a fierce charge toward Frost. She threw a punch to the face and a kick to the what she guess were his ribs would be. Frost dodged with ease and kicked Kay to the side, sending her flying in the air. Right after Jason made a swift kick to Frost's ankle. The alien emperor jumped into the air and blasted a Ki blast that hit Jason right in the face. Kay and Jason flew toward Frost and rushed him. But it was futile as Frost was dodging every punch and kick.

"I've had enough playing around. It's time for you two to die." said Frost as he kicked Jason and Kay to the hard ground. The two were lying on their backs, gasping for air when the dust cleared for them to see Frost charging a dark purple ball with both hands. "Good night pest. PUNISH BLAST!" Frost yelled as he launched the ball at the helpless, beaten siblings. Right before the blast landed, a blue ball of energy pushed the attack as both exploded!

"SOLAR FLARE!" The two saiyan teens heard a mysterious voice yell as a blinding flash of light came from the general direction of where Frost was floating. They were blinded by the light when the mysterious figure grabbed them both by the leg and flew away at incredible speed. The mystery person set the two down far away from where the battle took place. Their vision started to come back. "Next time you go fight someone with that kind of power, you should have an escape plan. You we're lucky I was going to the flight too."

_Cliffhanger at its finest! I hope you liked this week's chapter. A new enemy possibly a new ally to help are saiyan protagonists. Leave in what I think is the comments who you think the mystery warrior is. Also favorite and leave your feedback there as well. Hope you enjoyed. See you all next week. _


	6. Chapter 6: Allies With a Saiyan

Chapter 6

_Exposition time! I know I usually put these at the end of the chapter but this is important. First of all I'm sorry there hasn't been a chapter in a month or two. My life got a heck of a lot busier with school and stuff so bear with me. I'm not going to be able to post a chapter once a week anymore. It'll be more like once or twice a month. I hope you're all still enjoying the story. See you and the end of the chapter._

-*In the Mountains* -

"Eat these. They'll heal you." said the mysterious warrior. She gave the saiyans two small, green beans. They both ate them. Suddenly their strength returned and their wounds healed. They two stood up and looked upon the female warrior who saved them.

"Hey I'm better! Thank you… um… what's your name?" questioned Jason.

"Actual, who are you in general? And why did you save us?" _See looks familiar._ Kay was a bit curious. Ever since nearly the whole Human race was eradicated it was everyman for themselves. People who don't know each other helping each other was a rarity to happen.

"Well I'm glad you two asked. I am Pan, the granddaughter of Hercule and Son Goku. I'm also one of the last remaining saiyans, just like you two." answered the warrior with a proud smile on her face.

"Well I'm Jason and this is my younger sister Kay." Jason shook Pan's gestured toward Kay

"It's nice to meet you Pan."

"Wait, Son Goku? I feel like I've heard that name before from dad a few times." Jason seemed pretty interested to her about this saiyan women's past.

"Didn't dad say that Goku was the strongest person in the universe?" Kay was also interested about the saiyan among them. Neither of the two has seen another saiyan since The Disaster.

"Hold up guys, don't fire all your questions at once, though yes he was the strongest person in the universe. That is, until The Disaster," said Pan with sadness on her face. "Never mind that, the real question is, why the HFIL did you two go to fight, what was his name Frost? Yah, why did you two go rush to fight Frost? You felt how high his power was. Or can you not sense ki?"

"We can sense ki, but when we sensed how evil Frost, we felt like we had to go fight him. We didn't think that there was anyone else who would fly over to fight him. But you sure proved us wrong Pan." Jason seemed a bit embarrassed for rushing to fight an opponent that could have squashed him like a bug.

"Not only have that, but something about his energy just made us, well at least me, felt like we _needed_ to fight him."

"I guess that makes sense. Not sure why you _needed_ to fight. It must be the saiyan in you both. I probably should have introduced myself sooner." mumbled Pan to herself.

"Wait what do you mean by introducing yourself sooner? We just met." ask Kay.

"Oh it's nothing Kay. So what kind of training have you two done?" nervously exclaimed Pan, trying to change the subject.

"Well lately we've been sparing each other and hunting the creatures in the wild." explained Jason.

"Also we fought giant lizard like creatures a few weeks ago. I think they're called dinosaurs. Damn dynos destroyed our house."

"Seems like you two know how to survive. What if I told you two I knew how to get you both over 10x stronger than you are now in one day? That is, if you're willing to commit to it." Pan smirked, waiting to see what there responds was. Of course Kay was the first to answer this power up proposal.

"No way, you're pulling our legs. There is no way, in HFIL, that you can makes us 10x stronger in one day. It would take a year to do that at the least. You may be strong, but you can't teach us that fast." Kay was shocked that Pan thought that her brother and she were going to believe that outrageous statement.

"Exactly, it will take a year. I know a place where you can fit one years' worth of training in a day. Sounds exciting right?"

"A years' worth of training in a day, that's unheard of Kay! We can't pass up this chance. We could become so much stronger in such a short amount of time! I'm in Pan." Jason was ecstatic with the chance of gaining strength. Not for the sake of strength, but to protect his headstrong sister.

"If you're not kidding, and this place does is real, I'm in." Kay looked like she wasn't all excited, but inside she was bursting with joy in the chance to surpass her brother.

"Glad you two are on board. Follow me."

_Hello reader. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As I stated at the top, no more weekly chapters. But stay tuned in to find out what happens next month. Also, I forgot to mention at the top, there has been some misunderstanding with the plot of the story. The story line has __**no connections**__ to the game _**Dragon Ball Online Revelations**. _I just accidently choose a similar name when I first published the story, my fault there. Please leave your review of this chapter down below and tell me what you think. Thank you Apollo17 for the review. See you all next month. _


End file.
